Princely Status
by jrlrock
Summary: "You just aren't the same as me, Froggy. You don't have that...princely status." Hate is a strong word, and does it really apply here? Or is it just another case of the casual banter these two are so well known for? Rated T, just to be safe.


Princely Status

I mention a lot of things that I don't own in this story so…

Disclaimer: I don't own _any _of the music I mention or the anime/manga Reborn!

* * *

Fran walked into the living room. There sat Bel, legs on top of the coffee table in a very prince-like manner. Bel turned to face person intruding upon his alone time.

"Get out, Froggy. I'm watching a show and you're interrupting," Bel said. Fran muttered something along the lines of "You have a TV in your room, can't you just watch it there?" but shut up at a glare from Bel.

Fran walked further into the room, taking a seat beside Bel.

"Bel-senpai, why do you hate me?" Fran asked abruptly. Bel looked at him.

"Not a matter of hate," Bel responded warily.

"So then what _is _it a matter of?" Fran questioned, having a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

Bel grinned. "You just aren't the same as me, Froggy," Bel began. "You don't have that…princely status."

Fran looked at his senpai as if the man was absolutely insane. "Are you absolutely insane?" Fran inquired. Bel nodded once casually, which gained a sigh from Fran.

"Well, what about Mammon, huh? He didn't have a 'princely status'. He wasn't a prince," Fran said. He was taking a chance here, as Mammon's name alone was practically taboo, but he had to know.

Bel's face changed, looking mildly sad. "Mammon was special," He began. "Mammon was an acquaintance, let's say," Bel spoke quietly, saying the words as if they burned him.

Fran gawked, but quickly composed himself. He was losing control of this conversation. "So why can't I be an acquaintance, Bel-senpai?" And with that, Fran rose, leaving Bel to his show.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Of all of Fran's secrets, there was one that was about 93% better kept than the rest. That was that he did something in his free time.

Play an instrument.

Alone in his room with soundproof walls and the door locked, Fran walked to his closet, (which was locked) opened it and pulled out a case. A French horn** (1)** case, to be exact.

After warming up thoroughly with an F to F chromatic scale, Fran pulled out one of his pieces. It was called Russian Sailors Dance. **(2)**

One section was marked _Pesante_. **(3) **That immediately made Fran think of the self-absorbed prince.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran murmured. He then shook his head. '_No thinking of Bel-senpai while playing' _He thought. Fran lifted his instrument, setting the music on the stand.

But, of course, speak of the devil and he shall appear. At that moment, Fran's door swung open with the click of a lock being picked.

"I could have sworn I locked that door," Fran said, completely devoid of emotion, not even turning. The question of who it was would be answered by any comment or action from the intruder.

"Ushishishi…"

'_Well, that certainly answers that,' _Fran thought to himself, turning to face the Prince. Bel strode into the room and grabbed the piece off of Fran's music stand.

"_Pesante…_Ushishishi, they want to remind you to play like a peasant?" Bel said. Fran snatched the piece back and continued playing. Bel once more took the paper, but Fran didn't stop this time. He had the entire thing memorized anyway, seeing as how he barely ever got to go out to get music and this was one of the only pieces he had.

Maybe he'd gotten his desire to excel at a musical instrument from being around M.M. After all; he'd been forced to spend time with her, therefore hearing her playing. Though she was good, he (like always) wanted to be better, just to smite her.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

He'd looked at instruments one day while M.M. was out. He had wanted something shiny and beautiful, something that would make little him stand out. He was so invisible; the perfect Mist Guardian.

He had chosen the French horn. Making his way into Mukuro's funds had been no easy task, but once he had the money, he bought one. When it was finally shipped over he had taken it and immediately hidden it from M.M. Didn't need her seeing.

As soon as Fran had held the instrument in his small hands he longed to play. He had removed the music that had come with it from the case and looked it over. There were fifty sheets of music, ranging from as short as Mary Had A Little Lamb to Pirates of the Caribbean and on.

Fran had waited until M.M. left the house, and then picked up the horn. He had looked at his Standard of Excellence books and had set the first one on his stand. After looking over fingerings, he had begun to play.

Playing had quickly become like a sixth sense for him. It took him less than a day to get through twenty-five of the easier pieces. As soon as M.M. got home, he would put the instrument up. He did that day after day until he was contacted by Mukuro randomly.

"Little one, are you playing an instrument?" Mukuro had asked him from Vendicare. Fran nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Something wrong, Master?" Fran responded.

"No. Little one, I have agreed to give you to the Varia. You will serve as their Mist Guardian," Mukuro stated without preamble. Fran blinked, only moderately surprised, and then nodded.

"Alright."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"Oi. Oi. Froggy. Froooooooggy~. Frog…" Bel said, staring at his kouhai. Fran blinked, memories washing over him and away.

"Oh. Sorry, Bel-senpai. I was ignoring you," Fran said monotonously.

_Stab. Stab._

Bel loomed over Fran's shoulder, pushing a knife into Fran's arm. "Wanna repeat that?" He said.

Fran nodded. "Yeah, sure I will. I said I was ignoring you. Deaf, senpai?" Fran said.

Bel glared. "What did you say?"

"Memory loss too. Shame, senpai. I almost feel bad for you," Fran responded.

Bel growled, ripping the knife out of Fran's arm and walking away.

Fran picked up the instrument and began again, pointless thoughts circling through his head.

'_I know this is why we can never get along, but do I really want a princely status? After all, in my opinion…things are just fine as they are now. Who wants to be acquainted with a fake prince?'

* * *

_

**(1)- **The only reason I had Fran play French horn is that I play French horn so I am biased.

**(2)- **Played in band this year and DON'T OWN!

**(3)- **Pesante is a musical term, meaning heavy and ponderous.

* * *

On Word this was exactly 1,111 words so I stopped there.

What did you think?

Review?


End file.
